


It's Not Living (If It's Not With You)

by hanleiasolo



Series: this must be my dream [13]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Star Gazing, Winter, high school football fields, our fave dumb couple just being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanleiasolo/pseuds/hanleiasolo
Summary: It was two in the morning, but the stars never slept. Why should we?





	It's Not Living (If It's Not With You)

**Author's Note:**

> what up demons, it's me, ya boi! it's been over a year since i've updated! wow! anyway, enjoy this short lil tidbit back into my modern greek myth world! more notes at the bottom for those who want an update on my life/an explanation of ~why she disappeared~ oops! also my tumblr is @falloutswift pls hmu and follow me for some cool multifandom blogging! enjoy!!

The cold November air dragged against my skin in a fit of rage. As clear as the skies might have been, the wind had been relentless. Hades and I were walking barefoot in the terf of the high school’s football field. It was technically trespassing, but I was a sucker for a good place to watch the stars. On a beautiful night like this, how could I pass up such an opportunity?

Hades sweatshirt draped over my frame, a bit too large for me. It was somehow cozier. My hair was unruly, but I managed to throw it up into a ponytail. Tonight was unprompted, but Hades loved to make a romantic gesture, no matter how big or little it might have been. My cell phone’s vibrations woke me out of a dead sleep when he called me, telling me that he was waiting outside. It was two in the morning, but the stars never slept. Why should we?

Eventually, we landed in the center of the field, the sky a map for us to view. We both sat criss-crossed, letting the grass prickle at our thighs. Though I loved the stars, I was no good with constellations. Hades pointed a few out to me, enough for me to joke that he should drop English and become an astronomer, but he didn’t know many. Still, we sat happily, content to even be viewing them.

After a while, Hades’ skin grew goosebumps. I offered him back his sweatshirt, but he declined too quickly. “I don’t want you to get cold,” he said, his breath a fog against the air.

I laughed softly, and said, “The cold doesn’t easily bother me. I’ve got thick skin.”

“I’m okay, Seph - really. I’d feel bad if I took it back from you,” he admitted.

The silence graciously overcame us once again. The stars seemed to shine a little more brightly tonight than they had the past few days. I liked to think it was because we were sitting here looking at them. They knew they had an audience tonight, and they were getting a little cocky. It was all the better, though. The stars acted as personal spotlights for us as well.

“I like the winter,” I mumbled out. “It’s poetic, if you think about it.”

“Everything is dead, or dying. Doesn’t make good weather to grow flowers,” he countered.

“That’s why my mother hates winter. Although, it doesn’t slow down business. Once Valentine’s Day hits, sales spike up enough to cover whatever we lost the months before. But I like the winter, and everything dying. The leaves become beautiful, vibrant, warm colors that scatter the sky before paling in comparison and falling. The coldness is so much better than the heat, because when it’s too cold you can layer up enough until you’re warm. But you can’t strip down enough to cool off in the heat. The holidays make us warm enough anyway,” I described. I tore my eyes away from the sky briefly to look at him, and he was staring right back at me, so interested in what I had to say. I couldn’t help but smile at how in love he looked. I never wanted that look to die.

“And besides,” I continued, still looking at him. “It’s reassuring and beautiful to know that once spring comes, everything will come back to life. The world keeps cycling around in seasons, and so much happens in so little of time. Just knowing there’s beauty after death is enough.”

“That was very poetic,” he agreed, chuckling. Then, he said, “It gets dark too early, though.”

“More time to look at the stars then.”

That was enough for him. He nodded at me, still smiling, before looking back up at them. I allowed my eyes to cast back to them, admiring how brightly they shined once more. In darkness, there is light. In coldness, there is warmth. In everything, there is Hades, right beside me. Somehow, that was enough for me. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow so anyway! hope u enjoyed! honestly, where to begin, i had a lot of plans to continue this series much sooner than i obvs ended up doing, and i got like intense writer's block for this series after i finished jungle city so i wanna apologize for my sudden disappearance. life and school and work just got in the way and i really couldn't focus on tmbmd as much as i wanted too, but i got a sudden burst of inspo and i wanted to write it all down before it went away and i literally wrote this like half an hour ago? and i edited real quick for grammar and stuff and sent it out just for y'all!!! but i DO wanna thank everyone who has been reading my series in my absence!!! thank u SO much!!!! it means SO much to me that people are still out here reading and commenting and leaving kudos on my work!!! it made me want to get out of my lil writer's block hole!!! so, i'm not promising anything, because once midterm szn hits in college it lasts until finals, but i'm really gonna try my best to keep going with this again. it might be a few months before u guys hear from me again, but just know that i hear YOU and i'm gonna try to write more!!! i have a few prompt ideas set up, but if there's anything specific YOU GUYS wanna read about PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!!! i would LOVE TO TAKE REQUESTS FOR THIS SERIES!!! you could comment on here or send me a message on my tumblr @falloutswift!!!! anyway, sorry this is really long, but i just wanna thank u guys again for reading and being so kind, and i hope u guys will continue to support me in my writing endeavors. i also have a series writing blog @tcwrites on tumblr that i would be honored if y'all checked out. ok thank u so much and i hope u enjoy this short piece ily all <3 <3 <3


End file.
